dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Avizandum/Relationships
Relatives Zubeia Avizandum loved Zubeia and their marriage resulted in the conception of their son. Azymondias Despite not living long enough to meet his only son, Avizandum cared deeply for him as he knew he was going to have a hatchling. His affection for his then unhatched son was the reason why he was willing to put his animosity towards Viren and King Harrow aside for one day, if his foes agreed to leave him and Xadia alone. When Avizandum was defeated he shed a tear right before his death, as he was saddened by the fact that he wasn't going to live long enough to meet his son by the time of the latter's hatching. Neutral Callum Although Avizandum never personally met Callum, the latter despises him for killing his mother. However by the events of Thunderfall (not counting the flashback), Callum animosity towards the fallen Dragon King deteriorated enough for them to become neutrals as Callum is currently too angry with Avizandum to consider him a friend even if the former was still alive. Despite Callum's animosity towards Avizandum, the former felt bad for the latter's son when he looked at his father's corpse with sorrow. Enemies Sarai Sarai never hated Avizandum and she begged Harrow not to provoke his wrath, instead only agreed to kill the Magma Titan because she knew if she forbid it, Harrow would kill it anyway. She assumed this mission to be the last attack on Xadia. Even though Avizandum killed her, Sarai would never had wanted anyone to hold a grudge against him and wanted Harrow to be able to mourn and heal on his own terms. However, Viren manipulated him by convincing him that Sarai would have wanted revenge and used her last breath to forge a cursed spear to kill Avizandum. Upon being thrown at the dragon, Sarai's voice can be heard as it screams "Nooo!", confirming once more that the actions of her husband brought her anguish. Harrow Harrow's hatred for the Archdragon grew when the latter killed Queen Sarai. When Viren informed Harrow that he had everything he needed for a dark magic spell to kill Avizandum, he was able to convince him to give into his hatred and provide his blood to complete it, reminding Harrow of how Callum and Ezran grew up without Sarai, and how her death broke his heart. After Harrow and Viren managed to kill Avizandum, Harrow did not appear to draw any satisfaction from it and was initially unwilling to condemn Avizandum's unhatched egg, clearly not extending his animosity towards Azymondias. Harrow reluctantly agreed to allow Viren destroy the egg, convinced by the mage of the threat it could potentially pose to humanity. After he learned the elves were coming after him, Harrow reflected if Sarai would ever have allowed him to kill Avizandum, as she was more empathic with Xadia. Harrow came to regret killing Avizandum and allowing Viren to "kill" Zym, as he knew he had caused the death and suffering of innocents from all kingdoms, including Avizandum who never met his son like Harrow did. Killing him did not bring him the happiness he expected after avenging Sarai, and instead he unwillingly roped Ezran into his grudge. With what he learned, Harrow wrote in his final letter that Callum must not give into hate as he had. Viren Characteristic of most dragons during his era, Avizandum hated humans in general, but held a stronger distaste for those who practiced Dark Magic. As such, he held a hatred for Viren based mostly on principle over any personal animosity towards the mage. However, Avizandum was willing to let Viren walk out of Xadia alive if he left immediately at the Dragon King's command, as Avizandum did not want the anticipated day of his son's birth to be marked by murder. Viren doesn't have enough with killing him, he also wants to kill his wife Zubeia and harvest his son Zym to become the protector of humanity Amaya To be added. Annika and Neha To be added. Aaravos Aaravos hates Avizandum for imprisoning him. While the reason behind Avizandum's decision to imprison the former is currently unknown, Aaravos apparently did something heinous enough to prompt the late Dragon King into imprisoning the Startouch Elf into his magic mirror. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships